


Cold Compromises

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Heirs of Despair (DND) [1]
Category: Heirs Of Despair
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Magic, Demons, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enemies With Benefits, Established Relationship, F/M, Hate Sex, Mild Yandere, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Character(s), Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Warlocks, Yandere Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: D just wants to eat and go to bed, but the demon that lives in her head decides to do something else.
Relationships: D | Dahlia (Heirs of Despair)/Zulabar (Heirs of Despair)
Series: Heirs of Despair (DND) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753102
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Cold Compromises

_"What do you want now?"_

D's tired tone carried loudly throughout the room, what little of a room it was. The time around her and Zulabar was as frozen as the barren land of Winterhold, the snowflakes stopped dead in their tracks, and the harsh winds died down to nothing, but she was far too world-weary and annoyed to ever be impressed by it again.

Zulabar chuckled and replied, "Hey, hey, _hey_ , there. What's with that tone? You know I don't visit very often."

D snorted. 

She stood rigidly in place, rolling her eyes at his words. He might be right about that, but it certainly didn't feel like it, and she certainly wasn't going to boost his ego unless she had no other choice. 

"I'd prefer to be alone right now, Zulabar." She breathed out, rubbing her eyes. 

It was a bright and sunny day, or at least as bright and sunny as this shithole would get, and D was looking forward to getting comfortable, eating her ration of the day, putting Plabbs to rest and sleeping by herself. All of that was probably going to have to be scrapped because of Zulabitch.

Said Zulabitch popped up behind her, getting uncomfortably close.

"You're always alone. Can't you enjoy something _different_ for once?" He said in a soft mocking tone. 

Anger flared up in D, she really couldn't deal with this today.

"What. Do. You. _Want_." She gritted out, trying her best to sound non-confrontational.

As much as she loved the idea of punching this bastard, he literally owned her soul, and he was keenly aware of it. Like, he could literally kill her at a moment's notice and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

He chuckled again, condescending, mocking, malicious.

" _Oh_ , well..." He purred, running a hand up D's jacket-dress. "I think you know what I'm here for, _Darlin'_."

Anyone would have felt disgusted by this. In fact, D knows a couple of years ago she would have too. But being alone for so long can warp you, and while she did have Plabbs, she did feel a yearning for something he nor anyone else in this shit-fuck town could ever provide.

Not that Zulabar could give her what she wanted, but it was kind of close.

Plus, as much of a dick that he is, he would give her some slight tasty benefits ~~(weed)~~ for entertaining his sexual requests.

"Don't call me that." D grunted, her fists slightly clenched. "And that's really all you came here for? _Sex_? Couldn't you get that anywhere else?"

" _Nah_." Zulabar replied immediately. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I _could_ , _can_ , and _will_ fuck way more people than you ever will. And I am also _definitely_ sure there are many more people and demons who are sexier, more skilled, more talented, and smarter than _you_ , but what can I say? I like hearing you beg."

D's face scrunched up in anger.

_Prick. Bastard. **Asshole.**_

"Who says I'll be begging?" D asked angrily, lightly pushing him away and then folding her arms together.

She was way too tired for this shit.

Zulabar cocked an eyebrow at her, keeping that same motherfucking smile on his face.

"Well, for one, it's gonna be _reaaal_ cold tonight. I could help you with that if you help me with my little... _issue_." He listed off, raising a finger. "And _two_ , this is all you're gonna get to fill that void where your soul should be, you know, the one that I _own_."

D wanted to blow up at this motherfucker, but the tedium of the day was wearing on her heavily.

She hadn't eaten yet, and while there was a fire, it was too small to be warm and Plabbs-

"Oh, don't worry about that, _Punkin'_ , I can fix all of that too." He said cockily, giving her a sultry wink. "The gremlin's safe and sound, _asleep_ , in his little pen way over there, and I'll make sure to take care of that appetite of yours."

Something about his tone made D blush and feel strange. She could smell the pure lust and arousal wafting around the demon, part of it making her nauseous, and part of her feeling excited. She held no feelings for him besides annoyance and resentment, but... the sex really did feel _good_.

" _Ah_ , excited already, _are we_? Well, it looks like you really do want this after all!"

D tensed, wanting to retort angrily, but she couldn't find the words or the motivation to tell him off again. Not when she did actually want something to distract from the humdrum of the day.

"Tell 'ya what, I'll start. I know how indecisive you can be." He murmured in a low tone. Her heart started pounding as he got even closer to her, his face nuzzling her cheek despite him dwarfing her under his height. He hummed contentedly as he snaked his hands down her pants. She tensed again, letting out a surprised cry. 

" _Ah_! F- _Fu_..." She yelped, partially undone by his ministrations.

" _Hm?_ _What's that_?" Zulabar teased. "I couldn't hear 'ya, _Darlin'_. Speak up a bit, will 'ya?"

Suddenly, D reached out towards his head, her hands grasping the back of his head. Zulabar looked slightly shocked but smirked as he realized what D was doing.

"Fuck you." D spat, and then smashed their lips together, teeth clattering together and tongues twisting hotly inside one another. 

Zulabar pulled her pants down, exposing both her curvaceous purple body and what little underwear she had on. It was a simple pair of white cotton panties, but there was a slightly wet spot on the underside.

The cocky demon pulled away from the kiss and outright laughed.

"Too tired, _eh_?" He grinned, a purely feral expression on his twisted face. "Looks like someone was _lyiiiing_."

D sighed, annoyed once again.

"Can't you just fuck me already?" She asked angrily. "I don't wanna be in this timeless void _forever_."

Zulabar hummed amusedly. 

"Why don't you _beg_ for it?" He smirked, and dove a clawed hand into her panties.

D could feel his fingers work around her already wet clit, and heat pooled in her stomach. She felt breathless the moment it happened, and had to focus to keep herself steady.

" _...S-fu... shit_." She gasped out, unsure of how to process anything.

His hands were surprisingly soft and warm, and somehow he was managing to keep his bird talon of a fingernail away from anything too sensitive. It was agonizingly good, and she couldn't deny it.

"Hmmm." Zulabar hummed again. "That's not what begging sounds like, _Darlin'_."

He was tempted to ask if her parents had raised her with such poor manners, but, he couldn't deny he wanted her to be receptive to this all. Pushing too far just wouldn't be fun right now. 

He nuzzled her neck, leaving soft kisses and nibbles around her neck. D was far too dazed to register it. The warmth was simply overwhelming. Her knees buckled a bit and before she could fall over, Zulabar used his other hand to gently lay her onto the floor.

"I need ya' to tell me what you want, _Sweetie_." He cooed softly into her ear. "I won't know what you want unless you tell me."

That was a lie and he knew it.

He could already tell she was three minutes away from begging, but Goddess above, it felt so good to hear her submit.

" _F-Fuck_ , Zula, could... I'm just... could you just...?" D mumbled out, her voice breathy and high as he continued to gently finger her. With his other hand, he undid his pants, his cock springing to attention. It really wasn't surprising to D that he chose not to wear underwear. He almost never did when they did this.

"Uh- _uh_." He said patronizingly. "Beg for me, _Sweetie_."

He removed his finger, D letting out an involuntary and disappointed moan at the loss of his touch, but he then proceeded to replace it with his own erect cock, his thick, hot, blood red shaft rubbing up against her clit so deliciously. He took his damp finger and licked it, smirking at her mockingly.

" _God... fu-u... A-Ah_!" D moaned, her eyes clenched shut and her face flushed a deep purple. "Pl..."

It hurt her pride, but goddess, did she want his dick.

" _Please_... Zula. I n... I _nee_... _w-want_ you t-to f-fuck..." D huffed out, her eyes watery and glazed. She let out a stifled moan, embarrassed and angry at herself for even acting like this.

"Mmm. Just a bit more, will ya'?" He purred, gently bit her earlobe, and then nuzzled her again. It was a small mercy that she couldn't see his face. "I didn't _hear_ that correctly."

_D was in hell._

A really good-feeling hell, but hell nonetheless.

"Fucking, _fuck_!" She growled, growing impatient with every passing second. The tingling sensations she felt were too much and it was completely overwhelming her. "I need you to fuck me, you asshole!" 

Zulabar grinned a wide toothy smile.

"Why didn't you say so, _Doll_? All you had to do was ask."

He roughly thrust into her with a grunt, and D yelled out in pleasure, her body instinctually surprised by the swift entrance.

She felt so tingly, warm, and filled up. She could care less if it was Zulabar, some dickish racist-ass guard, or one of the Saints themselves, she _loved_ how this felt.

Zulabar hesitated for a second, and D was unsure of why, but she didn't get to figure it out until he was rapidly thrusting into her once again. Her breasts were bouncing due to the momentum and she was very glad that she still had clothes on, otherwise her back would be raked with splinters.

Zulabar kept biting her neck, but unlike his normal teasing, it was piercing and sharp. His fangs sunk into her flesh quite easily, and she winced in pain.

He chuckled softly, but made no remark on it.

"A-ah-ah, _f-f-uuu_... S- _shit_!" She cried out, her voice staggering with every thrust Zulabar made. Her face was flushed a reddish purple and tears welled in her eyes. It was amusing how sensitive she was on the inside, quite literally!

"See, aren't you glad you asked, Sweetcheeks?" He purred, his hands resting on the dilapidated wooden floor. 

Of course, D was too far gone into her pleasure to respond or even comprehend what was happening. She clenched around him so deliciously, it felt feverish. He chuckled lewdly, and thrust into her rougher and harder, his face taking on a ferocity that was usually not there. He bit into her collarbone fiercely, growling as he did so.

_It was so much._

His throbbing dick managed to hit all the right spots, and she was so wet already every movement felt intense and amplified.

D couldn't take it anymore.

She let out a scream as she came, liquid seeping out of her vagina and around Zulabar's thick cock. The demon didn't seem surprised by it, but he shuddered in delight at the tantalizing sensation that enveloped him.

He chuckled, looking at her with pride and a sense of superiority. He then kept thrusting into her, and even though it was just as rough, he still kept a strange kind of tenderness in how he was holding her, kissing her, biting her. It was really strange but D had no objections to it at the moment, not that she could even think straight.

He got close to her ear and let out a soft laugh.

"You're _mine_." He hissed, his voice husky and deeper than usual, his smile still wide on his face even if his eyes portrayed some other kind of emotion. "You're always going to be mine, _Darlin'_. _You got that?_ _**Mine**._"

Suddenly, he pulled out of her, eliciting a slight whimper from D.

She didn't have any time to register it before he was cupping her face, and sticking his cock in her mouth. He thrusted one last time, her dark hair scrunched up into his fists, stifling a moan as he came. D didn't know whether or not her teeth grazed his dick, but she didn't really care either way as it would be an added bonus and she was too busy desperately trying to swallow his seed.

"Careful, there." He said cheekily, petting her head like a dog's. "Don't wanna choke, _do ya'_?"

D didn't respond.

As soon as she was done swallowing, she slumped over onto the floor, passing out from sheer exhaustion.

Zulabar sighed, half-heartedly cleaning himself off and putting everything back in its place.

"Leaving all the work for me, _eh, D_?" He said with a slight hint of bitterness. " _Spoiled_. You're _reeeally_ lucky I'm in a good mood."

Zulabar slipped her panties and pants back around her legs, humming some kind of tune as he did it. He then adjusted her body so that at the very least she wouldn't break her neck if she turned in her sleep. He snapped his fingers and the puny little campfire became a large blaze, a pre-skinned hare roasted on a stick above it. It was inconvenient, a waste, to use magic on D like this, but... he did agree to it.

Still, it was rude of her to pass out like that, just when he was having so much _fun_!

Ah well, he'd get her back for that somehow.

But for now, it was honestly adorable how weak she was, especially to carnal pleasure. And despite her being... well, D, she was his. Mind, body, and soul. She just didn't accept that yet.

He looked forward to the day every part of her would _willingly_ submit to him.


End file.
